


Not According To Plan

by aptar24



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptar24/pseuds/aptar24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Guardians Of The Galaxy received intel of Thanos' whereabouts, they contacted the Nova Corps to help them raid Thanos' lair. But not everything went according to plan and Peter Quill aka Starlord finds himself on his home planet, Terra, which he knows better as Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Collector's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fan fiction so I'm sorry if there will be any errors. Leaving kudos is very much appreciated.
> 
> I'm so excited for Infinity War that I couldn't keep myself from writing this!!!

The Collector was nervous. He could feel his sweat dripping down from his head. He was so close to getting one more of the Infinity Stones but he failed... And now Thanos was visiting him.

He was afraid of Thanos because of his reputation, so now he had no choice to do his biddings. If only his pink slave didn't try to control the Power Stone, he would please his master but instead, he felt like Thanos was going to be furious at him and the conversation would probably end with him being all beat up.

He heard his metal door open and heavy feet walking towards him. The room was dark, being lit by only few lights but he knew who was coming... Thanos. He could feel himself sweating even more but he tried to look calm. "Tivan..." Thanos said. Thanos' voice was so deep and cold that it sent chills through The Collector's spine. "...give me the Aether".

The Collector did the fancy "bowing down" that he always does nervously and said "Thanos, always a pleasure to be of service." Standing up to look at Thanos, he asked "Is that all my master?" Thanos just looked at him. The Collector took that as a yes and pulled the caged Aether from one of the heavily secured safe. He could feel himself breathing heavily.As soon as he gave the Aether to Thanos, The Mad Titan started to walk away back to the darkness of the room. The Collector let out a small sigh of relief and was starting to breathe a little bit easier but that soon stopped as The Mad Titan stopped walking.

"Actually, you can do something else for me." Thanos said looking back at The Collector. Thanos started to walk towards The Collector and said "I know that you know who are the Guardians Of The Galaxy..." The Collector knew that the Orb was soon going to be soon mentioned and then Thanos continued "...They made quite a name for themselves after defeating the Kree boy. According to my sources inside Xandar, Nova Prime secured the Orb inside their headquarters. I will need the Orb for my plans. So, I just want to you give the Guardians an anonymous intel of my domain in the galaxy and I will deal with them myself."

The Collector couldn't keep himself from asking "What do you need the Guardians for? Its not like they're going to help you steal the Orb from Nova." Thanos looked at him with furious eyes. There, at that moment, The Collector was getting ready to be beat up by Thanos but instead, Thanos just said while sounding a bit angry "THAT is not your business..." Thanos raised his hand to a punching form that will probably head toward The Collector and continued "...But if you're not willing to cooperate, I won't mind doing it myself, after all, the Asgardian and the Kree just let me down. So, Tivan, if you're gonna let me down in this simple task, you're better off dead than alive."

The Collector started to sweat even more. Afraid to be killed by just one punch to the face, which he thought it would send his head flying off, he said "Alright! Alright!!! You don't need to threaten me like that..." Thanos smirked and lowered his arm to let The Collector continue "...Anything you say, I will follow."

The Collector turned on his monitor to start writing the intel for the Guardians. The light of the monitor did not help to light the dark room, instead it just gave Thanos a creepy looking lighting to his body which was perfect to accompany his deadly motives. After a few minutes later, The Collector was able to send the intel to the Guardians Of The Galaxy while Thanos stood there beside him looking through The Collector's monitor. Thanos started to walk away and this time, he didn't stop, which brought a relief to The Collector.


	2. The Intel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians Of The Galaxy received an intel after raiding one of Thanos' domain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't so satisfied doing the first chapter only so I wanted to add the next chapter instantly.

The bodies of Kree people loyal to Thanos fell one after another as Peter and Rocket shoot Thanos' minions from a long distance, where Rocket's position was further from Peter's, but it was a good formation since Rocket was clearly the better shot among the two of them while Peter could also do hand to hand combat to the ones coming too near to Rocket.

A few meters away from them, Drax, Gamora and Groot were brutally decapitating every minion that charged to them trying to protect their master's domain. The three has so much experience fighting together that they almost always do cooperated takedowns. Drax was close to Gamora, so Drax cut one of the minions' feet so it won't be able to stand, and Drax just left him there and proceeded to fighting another minion. Gamora quickly catched up to this and stabbed the feetless minion. Groot grabbed one of the minions charging at him and threw it at Gamora. Gamora then slashed the minion thrown to her by Groot to half. Gamora parried her sword to one of the minions charging at her and then she threw the minion up to the air then Groot, elongating his arm made of wood, stabbed the minion in the chest and then Drax jumped high by stepping on one of the minions' shoulders to behead the minion in Groot's arm.

Back to Peter and Rocket, Peter just finished punching a minion then blowing a hole through the minion's chest. Rocket could feel the rhythm of his gun shooting through every body he shoots. Peter asked while still shooting every minion on sight "Those co-op takedowns by those three over there are awesome... Rocket, we should learn to do those too." Rocket just replied while doing the same as Peter was doing "Shut up Quill. Just keep shooting the damn idiots."

After a time that felt like an eternity, the minions were either all dead or surrendering. Looting through the obvious lair of Thanos on an abandoned planet, they just got the usual stuff they looted from the other lairs: blueprints of machine that they helped stop its production, voice and video messages meant for Thanos and other useless stuff to really find the true lair of Thanos.

The team went back to their ship, each of them dropping the loot on where Peter calls it the Meeting Chamber, which is just five comfy chairs, given by Nova, and a center table. Peter went to the cockpit afterward to push the coordinates for Knowhere. When Peter arrived to the chamber, he found Rocket in the corner tinkering with things, probably making a bomb, Groot sitting peacefully as he watches Drax and Gamora's not so peaceful argument. "We won't find Thanos at this rate if we don't find his lair!" Drax stated. Gamora was used of Drax's pushy tone, so she knew how to react and stated "Listen Drax, that's what we're doing here, what do you think we've been doing for weeks?!" Drax answered "But it's still not the right lair!" Peter decided to intervene and said "Listen, the two of you, the best is happening, we keep finding Thanos' lairs in just a few interval of... I dunno, one to three days? But the thing is we're at the right track." There was a quick silence in the chamber, aside from the metals sounds emitted by Rocket's tinkering then Gamora said "Why did I needed to listen to that, that was what I was trying to tell him..." Peter's eyes grew a little bit, then he said in a laughing and confused tone "What? Did you become like Drax now? You're becoming litera-" Rocket interrupted him by saying "I agree with Gamora over there, you should tell that to Drax." Rocket never broke his eyes on what he was tinkering. Drax asked "Why just me? What's wrong with me?" And Rocket answered "Because you're a flarking dumba-" but he was interrupted by Groot which said what all of them pretty much always expected to say. Rocket answered with his eyes still fixated on the metal bomb that was now forming "Yeah, right..." Peter stated "You know, its really weird when you and Groot talk in front of us but we don't understand a thi-" Peter was interrupted when a sound came from his monitor. "What's that all about?" Peter asked. Peter walked toward his monitor and Gamora followed. It was a message. Peter opened it and the content was enough to make both Peter and Gamora's eyes grow wide. It contained the coordinates of Thanos' true lair and and some information of his army.

"You think this is true?" Gamora asked. Peter looked at her for a moment, he knew that this was what she was waiting for... Strong evidence of Thanos' true lair. Peter answered "I don't know... And if its true, we'll need the Nova Corps for this one." Drax asked curiously "What true?" Gamora answered him "Well, this might make you happy, someone sent us intel about the true lair of Thanos but it came from an anonymous source..." Everyone was now near the monitor looking through the intel, then Drax stated "I'm positive on this one." Groot said the three words they were all familiar with and Rocket said "Yeah, it might be a trap Quill, plus its an anonymous source, everybody knows not to trust that."

But the thing is, if this was true, they could finally end the threat that everybody in the whole galaxy, maybe even the whole universe, was so afraid of.

Peter then told them "It's worth a try... We'll get help from the Nova Corps and we'll be well prepared thanks to this information." Drax backed him up "I agree with Quill, this is sufficient information for us." Gamora as well backed him up. Peter was sure Rocket didn't trust this, Rocket was always right about trusting his instincts, and it saved the team a lot of times but the promise of this intel was too good to pass up.

Rocket just stared at Peter. He broke the silence and said "Listen Rocket, if it goes bad, we'll retreat, okay?" Rocket just kept staring at him until he decided to nod. Peter smiled a little bit to that. "Okay, I'll set our course for Xandar and send this intel to the Nova Corps, so everybody get a goodnight's rest, because we'll be really busy tomorrow."


	3. The Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians, aided by the Nova Corps, start to attack the suspected true lair of Thanos.

"You want us to just invade a part of the galaxy, without even being sure that Thanos is there?" Nova Prime asked and Peter answered "No, Nova Prime, just look at, and if it turns out true, we try to capture Thanos... which is why we need the help of your men." Nova Prime didn't answer for awhile. This gave time for Peter to look around a little bit, Nova's headquarters didn't change at all but he did notice the new buildings outside. To think that where the new buildings stand was where the Dark Aster fell. He then heared Nova Prime sigh in front of him and she asked again "What if its a trap? That would mean we just sent a thousand men to their death?" Peter then answered, half annoyed "That's why we have a retreat plan, we will do our best for minimum casualties, we promise."

Nova Prime seemed to have made a decision and said "Alright, you and your team will be accompanied by a fleet but remember, the casualties will be in your hands." Peter just nod at that. It's not like they could avoid casualties, they were trying to freaking capture Thanos.

\-------

Peter sat alone in his chair in the cockpit looking through the glass, showing him four warships of Xandar. Everyone was ready, and his gut was killing him, maybe because he was nervous. No, definitely he was nervous, everything can happen when they start to attack. "Quill." Someone said behind him. He looked where the voice came from and saw that it was Rocket and said "Hey Rocket. This is unexpected." Peter was smiling at him, so Rocket asked "Unexpected? Why?" while walking towards the chair beside Peter. Peter just answered "Well, you're not the sociable type." Rocket was about to say something but seems like he said something else "I have my reasons." There was a small silence in the cockpit until Peter decided to interrupt and said "How do you think we'll capture Thanos?" Rocket then answered "I dunno, we don't even know how strong the guy is." "Strong, he's insanely strong." A voice behind them said. It was Gamora. She walked to stand between them and said "I don't know if we'll be able to capture Thanos..." Rocket looked at her and asked "Didn't he grow and trained you? Don't you know any weaknesses of his?" Gamora then just answered "He did train me, but he just watched... He just watched me get trained, more like tortured by the Chitauri."

Peter looked outside and the color of space was turning to blood red. They were here. It wasn't easy to navigate here, they were a lot of asteroids floating. Then one of the Xandarian warships contacted them and said "Starlord, this is where the coordinates bring us. Are you s-"

A huge laser beam came out of nowhere, taking down one of the Xandarian warship. It was a trap! Peter immediately contacted the three remaining and shouted "IT'S A TRAP!!! RETREAT!!!" but it was too late, before they knew it, they were surrounded by ships trying to board them. Gamora ran down to get Drax and Groot while Peter and Rocket started to pilot the Milano and attack the ships boarding their allies.

The Xandarian warships were not useless, their beams was eliminating the ships trying to board them. The problem was, the enemy ships just keep arriving and arriving and if this kept on happening, they would soon be outnumbered.

The same powerful laser beam was unleashed once more, taking one more down of their allies. This time, the source of the enemy beam was revealed, a huge warship bigger than their allies. "What is happening?" Drax asked, Gamora and Groot soon entered the cockpit. "What do you think dumbass?!" Rocket questioned back at Drax. Then one familiar voice for Gamora said "Ahh, my guests, the Guardians and the Nova Corps..." It was coming from the enemy warship. "...Let's have some fun first shall we?"

It was Thanos, Thanos was in the enemy warship. He was the priority, they still had two of their allies, as soon as Thanos doesn't shoot that powerful beam of his, they would be alright. Peter then contacted the two allied warships while heading towards the enemy warship "Thanos is in the enemy warship! Avoid the warship's beam at all costs and we will win!" The enemy ships were prioritizing taking down their allies, leaving them at ease at boarding Thanos' warship. They all put a device in their mouth to let them breathe in space, instead for Peter who had his mask. They all jumped from the Milano onto the roof of the enemy warship. Rocket let out one of his bomb that acts on a timer and attached it to the roof. As soon as it exploded, they jumped inside taking down most of Thanos' army, the Chitauri.

Inside of Thanos' warship was surprisingly very well lit, with golden walls and silver floors. Almost every side of the walls had a monitor showing what was happening outside.

Peter then asked Gamora quietly "Gamora, you ever been here before?" Gamora answered "Yes, I remember this part... Its this way." The Guardians followed Gamora running towards long corridors until they encountered another wave of Chitauris coming their way.

Gamora slowed her running to let Peter and Rocket go first. The two in front started shooting their guns at the ones in front of the wave. When the wave was few and close to them, Groot threw Drax and Gamora into the wave, and the two of them slashed all that they could slash. Drax landed on one of the Chitauri while Gamora just rolled and continued running. Then Groot elongated his wooden arm, going through every chest of every Chitauri, and threw them to the side of the wall and so, the three Guardians at the back tried to catch up to Drax and Gamora.

They just kept on running that it felt like forever until a barrier appeared in front of Peter, Rocket and Groot. "Gamora! Wait!" Peter shouted, touching at the barrier. The barrier felt like a wall, only it showed the other side. Gamora and Drax looked back and Gamora asked "What happened?" Walking towards the barrier Drax said "They got stopped from a some kind of barrier." Rocket said sarcastically "You don't say." Groot was saying his thing when he got interrupted by some kind of noise of a wall breaking down.

The noise was distant but grew loud very fast until it was too late to tell them to get out of there. The wall beside Drax collapsed, smoke surrounding the impact. They could hear a strong punch and someone falling to the floor hard.

When the smoke cleared they were all shocked. Drax was on the ground, unconscious, and Thanos was standing beside him, smiling creepily. Peter looked at Gamora, signaling her to get out of there. Thanos then looked at Gamora and said "Gamora, really nice to meet you again." Then he kicked her at her stomach, making her drop to her knees, then Thanos just slapped her, making her unconscious. "NOOOO!!!" Peter shouted slamming his fist onto the barrier.

Thanos turned to face them. He walked towards the barrier, still smiling, and looked at Peter straight to the eyes. Thanos spoke, but it wasn't meant for them "Turn off the barrier." Later on, the barrier vanished and Thanos threw Rocket and Groot to the wall, making them unconscious as well. Peter stepped back before he saw pure darkness.

All he remembers is a maniacal laugh of the Mad Titan.


	4. Something Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Quill wakes up in a surgery room surrounded by Kree doctors and tries to escape.

Peter's head was dizzy. This kind of dizziness might have come from the punch of Thanos but it felt like it came from a drug too. He tried to open his eyes but the light in front of him prevented him to do so. He started to hear murmuring as well. "What are they saying?" He thought to himself.

He heard someone say "Let's start." and he tried his best to open his eyes. Someone was holding a metal device, that could open the skull of your head to show your brain, and he was sure that it was going to be used to him. Out of instinct, he grabbed the device, surprising the people around him, and faced it toward the one holding it. He activated it and the skull of the alien opened up, revealing its brain. Peter then punched the brain with all his might, crashing the brain, and falling of something at the same time.

Seeing better, he saw that he fell from a surgery table, and the ones surrounding him were Kree. He grabbed the device, pointed it at the doctors and threatened "Shout, do some kind of noise, or even activate a silent alarm, and you guys will end up like your buddy." Three. He now saw clearly three Kree doctors raising their hands up to prove they aren't going to do something.

But he didn't trust these guys, as soon as he leaves the room, they will activate an alarm. He pointed the device at the three doctors' head and activated it. He felt bad for doing that, they might have been innocent and was just doing what they were told to. But they will think for themselves to save their own skin.

He only noticed now that he was completely naked.

Getting the keycard on one of the doctors pockets, he got out of the door and tried to find some clothes. He looked around the corridor, making sure there was no one around. Based from the walls and length of the corridors, he was still on the warship of Thanos.

He found his pants only, laying beside his knapsack. Where did his favorite leather jacket go? But that wasn't the time to think about his belongings, at least he had some clothes on his lower part.

Walking silently through the corridors, he heard Chitauris singing out of joy. They won, so did that mean that they killed everybody? Where are his teammates now? He needs to be fast and rescue them.

The warship was insanely huge, it felt like a planet. Then he saw heavy marching of Chitauris, accompanying someone tall, little bit thin, and with long hair. He wore something like an armor, with the color of green and gold on some parts, nothing he saw like in the galaxy.

He followed them, he knew he was someone important with all those guards guarding him. They stopped in front of a huge pair of metal doors and only the mysterious person came in. Before the doors closed, he heard the man say "Thanos!" with joy in a British accent.

The doors closed and that was the time for Peter to act. He grabbed the gravity device in his knapsack and threw it at the guards waiting outside the door. The device made them all fall towards it, and he used this time to stun them all with his gun.

Now how could he get inside without opening these big ass doors? Lucky for him, the vents seem to go in there, and so he climbed up and went to see if the man seeing Thanos had any useful information he could use.

Peter could hear the man say "Thanos, I brought you the Tesseract, what more do you want?" Thanos answered sitting from his throne "More thug work. I don't want you to fail me this time, Asgardian..." The Asgardian sighed and asked "So, what's the work?" Thanos smiled and said "I want you to go back to Terra and smuggle me a girl there who was affected by the Reality Stone." The Asgardian replied with a bit of anger in his voice "What?! You want me to go back there? I won't be able to do that so easily even if I'm impersonating my father!" Thanos stood up from his throne and said "You will do it, but I want you to be careful. The humans that defeated you seemed to have grown in number, one of them is affected by the Mind Stone and one wields it." The Asgardian smirked and said "That don't sound good." and Thanos replied "That's the result of your incompetence and poor wielding of the Scepter." The Asgardian felt silent for a moment and asked "What about the Tesseract?" Thanos smiled and said "I'm getting it delivered by the Chitauri to my chambers, the Space Stone will be safe there." The Asgardian asked again "What about the Orb?" Thanos answered "I'm currently working on that... Gamora and her team was strong enough to wield the Power Stone, so I'm g-"

Suddenly, alarms started to sound and that was Peter's cue to get the hell out of there. Jumping from the vent to the previous corridor he ran and tried to find this so called Space Stone. If the Power Stone was mentioned, then the Space Stone must be one of the Infinity Stones as well. The last time he wielded one, it was a huge help.

Shooting every Chitauri he encounters, he started to tire himself out. Until eventually, he saw the Chitauris carrying the Space Stone by holding it via a metal container.

He was lucky there were only two of them delivering it. One of them charged at Peter but Peter punched him using his gun and pressed the "kill" and "stun" triggers at the same time. The other Chitauri raised his hands for surrender but Peter still shot him. Not taking any chances.

Peter grabbed the Space Stone's container and opened it, touching it with his bare hands. He felt a burning sensation on his hands at first but its cube shape was broken and revealed a gem-like stone, just like the Orb.

Peter grabbed it, and felt power surging through him. His eyes turned blue, and black and blue smoke started to swirl around him. He could hear Thanos shouting and running towards him. He felt the desire to go somewhere, somewhere he valued most. Then he felt his body, not anymore on Thanos' warship, being liquified, then turning to gas, back to solid, gas, liquid, solid, liquid and then he was unconscious once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really wanted to give Peter a shirt here in this chapter, I mean, come on, that muscular body hiding??? Nope, I'll make him shirtless.


	5. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is back to somewhere familiar

"Peter" her mother's voice was always music to his ears.

"Peter" her mother was trying to grab Peter's arm.

"PETER TAKE MY HAND!"

Peter opened his eyes and found himself lying on the ground, looking to a beautiful morning sky. The soft wind was whistling to his ears, moving his hair and touching his short stubbled beard. He moved his hand to touch his bare chest and sighed.

He sat up and looked around. Apparently, he was lying beside a few feet high cliff. Down at the cliff, he saw a road with few people walking and a few buildings, saying "gas station" and "7/11". Behind him were some trees and a few animals. Was he back on Earth?

Through the trees, he found someone furry... It was Rocket! He ran towards his friend, who looked at him angrily. "Rocket, it's me." But unfortunately, it was just a normal raccoon, which just hissed at him and ran away. "I'll take note not to confuse Rocket with you."

He walked down at a walkable side of the cliff, shirtless. Once he was down, people started to look at him, so he just said in a friendly manner "Hey." accompanied by his smile.

He entered a store that sold clothes and asked the female cashier "Uhm, this may sound weird to you but am I on Te- I mean Earth?" The cashier smiled, thinking he was trying to flirt with her and said "Yeah, why? You think you're on Mars? Haha." Peter answered, looking through a set of clothes "Uhm, no." He could see that the cashier was looking at his upper body. So he picked up a black, long sleeve, v-neck shirt and asked, hiding his chest using the shirt "You think this suits me?" The cashier bit her lip and said "Yeah (chuckles)" Peter turned his back on the girl and wore the shirt. "You still use a knapsack?" The cashier asked. "Yep, in the galaxy, this signifies that I'm a thief." Then Peter sprinted out of the store wearing his new shirt. He could still hear the cashier yelling "That's not free!" and "Burglar!"

After being out of sight, he sat on a bench in a park, with a few kids playing around. He checked his knapsack for how much equipment he still has. There were still a few gravity devices inside, his two guns, and to his surprise, the device he puts in his ear to activate his mask. But something else was there, the Space Stone, its blue light shining strong. 

He stared at it for a few seconds and got disturbed by something hard hitting him on the head. He grabbed his gun, closed the knapsack, stood up and aimed at the point of origin.

"We're sorry mister!" It was just one of the kids playing not far from here. He looked at the thing that hit him and it was just a ball. Peter looked at the kid and saw he was about to cry. He tried to comfort the kid and said "Oh no, it's okay, it didn't even hurt, it just surprised me, you know." Then the kid said "But you're gonna shoot me." Peter realized he was still aiming the gun at the kid. "Oh no no, this is just a toy, see? Can't even harm ya." Peter removed the aim on the kid, and tried showing him the gun. "Can I play with it?" The kid asked. "Uhm, no." Peter answered while looking at the moving car passing beside them. Before he knew it, the kid had one finger on the stun trigger, and the kid pulled it! Peter raised his gun so the kid wont reach it, thank god that the stun only hit the ground. "Okay, that's it kid, bye." He then got the ball, threw it to the kid, and headed towards the buildings.

Placing his guns at the holsters, he checked his pants if he still had his bootjets attached which was still attached. He flew on a building's rooftop to see where he was. The place was rural, probably a small population and a farm not distant from the town.

Peter didn't know where to go or what to do. He then remembered the Asgardian's conversation with Thanos, about a girl, here on Earth, who got affected by the Reality Stone, another one of the Infinity Stones. But where is this girl? What is her name? Maybe he could find some help with the one who wields the Mind Stone here on Earth, maybe even the one who was just affected by it. Maybe the one who was affected by the Mind Stone could help him find the girl. How will he find this other person? Then he remembered, Thanos told that this person is some part of a team that defeated the Asgardian once... so was Earth attacked?

To make sure of his suspicions, he went down the roof without anyone seeing him, and started to ask people if Earth was attacked but they would just say "Yeah." Or "Yep." and go on with their lives.

"How come Earth's people are like this today?" He thought to himself. Without looking where he was going, he bumped into a woman. The woman was beautiful, in the age of between 27 to 30, brown hair, and fit body. She wore a pink shirt, and fit jeans.

"I'm sorry." They both said to each other at the same time. After that, they smiled at each other at the same time as well. While Peter was helping her up, she told him "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, I was lost with my thoughts." Her eyes met Peter's, the woman's eye color was sky blue, making her look angelic. For a moment, Peter wasn't able to close his mouth for her and she interrupted him "Are you okay?" Peter closed his mouth and said "Oh yeah, sorry." Then they both smiled at each other the same time again.

When they were about to go their separate ways, Peter remembered to ask the question he was asking everybody and this time, the woman gave a satisfying answer "Oh yeah, the attack at New York on 2012, everyone in the world knows that, I mean, you know, aliens invading Earth, but the good thing there was a group calling themselves the Avengers who stopped the invasion." Peter needed to go to New York now. He then decided to ask her "Is there, by any chance, that you're going to New York?" The woman smiled, like she was happy "Well, you're lucky, because I am going to New York City."

Jackpot. Peter then asked her "Can I-" she interrupted Peter by saying "Yes, of course, that's why I told you were lucky." They both smiled at each other. Peter loved the attitude of this girl, he wanted to take her out for dinner, but this wasn't the time, he had more important things to do.

"Let's go then." Peter said and he continued, trying to be friendly "I'm Peter Quill, what's your name?" The woman gave him a smile and said "Pryde. Kitty Pryde."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey, we're finally on Earth, so I will try to have Peter have interactions more with Earth's people before he meets one of the Avengers.
> 
> P.S. Just to avoid confusion, for me, the Aether is the Soul Stone, so the Reality Stone here is what I imagine it to be.


	6. The Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is with a woman called Kitty Pryde and both are on the way for New York City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, most of you know that Peter's love interest is Kitty Pryde in the comics, here, I made my own story on how they met, my own version of Kitty and I don't know if I'm going to make them into a couple just yet...
> 
> ...but this chapter is filled with them bonding.
> 
> AND SHE'S NOT A MUTANT HERE

It was nearly thirty minutes since he got inside Kitty's car and when she started to drive towards New York, but he was so bored. He wished he had his Walkman with him right now so he could listen to his Awesome Mix Volume 2. He wondered what kind of music Earth had today. When he was about to ask that to Kitty, Kitty broke the silence by asking "So, why are you going to New York? Did you just recently heared about the attack and wanted to check the city yourself?" Well, part of that was true and so, Peter answered "No, of course I heard about it, I just need to find someone there." Kitty looked at him for a brief moment and then returned her eyes to the road and asked "How do you intend to find that person?" Peter seemed to hesitate at first, but then he answered "Well, I think he... or she is one of the... who are they again? Oh yeah, the Avengers." Kitty just "Oh."-ed to that.

Peter then asked her "What about you? Why are you going to New York?" Peter was surprised, the look on her eyes, he could see that she was scared of something. Kitty answered "I just need something checked at, which only someone in New York can do." Was she hiding something?

Choosing to ignore it, for Peter not wanting to invade her privacy, he just asked then "If you don't mind, but do you have today's music, and can I listen to it?" Kitty smiled and said while laughing a little "Why? Were you living under a rock?" Peter smiled to cover his lost of excuses. After five seconds of smiling, he thought of an excuse and told her "Some people can be described by listening to their music, you know." He smiled.

It started to rain outside.

Kitty said while smiling so wide "Oh, you're going to that tactic already? Haha, well, here's my phone, just look through my music player and pick a song." Kitty grabbed her phone in her pocket while still looking at the road and Peter grabbed it.

"Wait, you can play music in your phone now?" Peter was inspecting her phone, weirdly, there was an apple that looks to have been bitten as a logo. Kitty answered him "Yes, dumbass. Now I really think you've been living under a rock."

Peter found the unlock button, searched the one that says "music" and touched it. "Atleast it's touch screen now." he thought to himself. He scrolled through the playlist and picked the one that says "Shake It Off by Taylor Swift".

The music coming from the phone wasn't that loud, it kind of disappointed him but Kitty said "Here, connect this." After Peter connected the cable to the phone, the music was transferred to the sound system of the car, which made him happy for Earth because they are finally advanced. Not that advanced like the ones in outer space but for the standards of someone who last used Earth technology in the 80s.

"You made a good choice, I love this song." Kitty stated. "Well, the beat seems a little bit boring, don't you think?" Peter asked and Kitty gave him a face and said "What?! Are you a Taylor Swift hater? Because you're talking to a fan here." Peter then asked "Who is she anyway?" Then Kitty shouted "WHAT?!" Most of the trip was talking about Kitty's favorite artist and Peter saying how the beat of her every song was the same.

Soon, Peter fell asleep in the front seat. Kitty noticed this and turned off the music. When she had a chance to stop, she grabbed her blanket in the backseat and wrapped it around Peter. She smiled, looking at his lips and thought that he was kind of cute.

"You're not so bad... Sleep tight dumbass, a few more hours till we arrive to New York." She said quietly, trying to not wake him up, and kissed him on his cheek. She turned on the engine and went back to driving.


	7. Welcome To New York City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Kitty arrive in New York and went their separate ways.

"Peter." A familiar voice said to him.

"Peter wake up." The same feminine voice ordered.

Peter started to open his eyes, seeing himself leaning on the door of the car to his right. He looked at his left, feeling a hot body near him. Kitty was leaning over him from the driver's seat, shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

"Peter we're here." Kitty told him.

"Where?" Peter asked. Kitty smiled at him first before answering "New York. We're here at New York. We arrived like 30 minutes ago before I found a decent parking." Both of them then sat right on their respective seats. Peter then started to look out of the window's car. The street was busy, wet from the rain, cars honking, people talking to their phones, like a normal Earth day.

"So what now?" Peter asked her. Kitty looked at him and said "What now? Well, didn't you say you had to find this person who's with the Avengers?" She smiled. Peter looked at her and couldn't resist to smile back and said "Yeah I know but what about us?" She laughed a little and said "I have a boyfriend, Peter, and its a serious one, sorry." Peter just looked at her smiling face for him. He then asked "Can I atleast have a kiss?" Kitty laughed and said "I already gave you one." Peter's eyes then grew and asked "What? When?" Kitty answered "When you were sleeping." Peter then said "Oh come on! I couldn't even feel that." Kitty laughed again and said "Okay weirdo, here's some cash for your cab." Peter smiled at her and grabbed the money. "The Avengers' Facility is in Upstate New York so, you should take a cab going there."

"Thanks Kitty, for the ride. Will I ever see you again?" Peter asked and Kitty smiled and said "You never know."

Peter got out of Kitty's car. When the engine started and she started to drive, Peter started to wave at Kitty until she was out of sight. Now back to business.

Peter checked his knapsack, all of his things were still there, including the Space Stone. Atleast she wasn't like the aliens he slept with, doze off and they will steal your stuff.

Now how will he go to the Avengers' Facility? He could use the Space Stone... Wait, he could have used the Space Stone to go here. But atleast he had some rest and met Kitty. So still win win.

He could use the Space Stone, maybe its not even a good idea, it could attract some attention. So, follow Kitty's advice?

He decided to take Kitty's advice and got in a cab. "Where are we going son?" The driver asked him. "The Avengers' Facility." Peter told him.

The driver started to drive and followed a question jokingly "So, why are we going there? You got to save the world?" Peter looked at him and answered "Sort of."

The trip was long and boring, with the radio on, playing music he doesn't even like. The driver stopped in front of some kind of gate and said "We're here." Peter just gave him the cash Kitty gave him, which was too much so he just said "Keep the change."

He got out of the cab and two armored soldiers, with an "A" logo on their left arm approached him and asked "What's your business here?" Peter answered "I just need to ask a question to the Avengers, but they can help me as well with other stuff."

The fact that he came all this way just to ask a question to one of the Avengers seems pretty stupid, and kind of a joke to the soldiers. One of them asked him "Are you kidding us?" Peter answered "Nope, totally serious." trying his best to look like he isn't joking at them.

The other soldier touched his right ear, probably turning on his radio transmitter and said "Captain, we have another one messing around with us at the gate, please advise." Peter eyes grew at what the soldier said. Peter, a bit angry for not believing him, said "What? I'm totally serious, I need them!" The other soldier then said to his mate "Set your pacer to stun." Both of them raised their gun, setting their pacer to stun, and started to aim at Peter.

Peter quickly grabbed one of his gravity device and threw it at the two soldiers. The two soldiers fell down to the device, giving Peter time to stun them.

Peter passed through the gate, following the long path that seemed to go forever. After a short while, he could see a large building, with a field where soldiers were marching and training, and jets flying in and out.

When he thought it was going so smoothly, alarms started to make noise in the building. The soldiers at the entrance might have woken up. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Possible entry in the main entrance!" Yep. That was definitely the voice of the first soldier he spoke to, in the alarm. He grabbed his device that masks his face, put it in his ear and activated it, covering his face.

Soldiers started to run towards him, and with no other choice than to fight, he grabbed his guns and stunned all of the ones in front of him. Eventually, a soldier got near him and tried to punch him in the face. He avoided that and punched the soldier in the stomach while, using his left gun, to stun the soldier coming at his right. He activated his bootjets, making him fly a few feet from the ground, stunning the ones near him, and then deactivated his bootjets to do a flying kick on the soldier in front of him. Laying on the ground, he reactivated his bootjets to move away from the soldiers surrounding him, stunning as much as possible. Standing up, he punched a soldier and pinned him, one of his arms around his neck, and the other arm aiming.

"Stop." A female voice said behind the group of soldiers. The group divided into two, making way for a woman. She had short red hair, wearing a tight leather outfit, with blue lights on it.

"You don't kill, even if the helmet makes you look like it." She said. Peter then asked her "What makes you think that?" She then answered "So far, you've been stunning them with those weird guns of yours." He then answered back "Maybe because I don't want to kill my own people."

The woman's eyes grew a little bit, with an expressions that says "Why would he say that?". Peter then asked "Are you in charge here?" The woman answered back and immediately questioned "Sort of. Who are you?" There. The moment Peter was asking for and answered "People call me Starlord. Who are you?" He then immediately questioned. The woman raised her brow and crossed her arm and said "I'm Natasha Romanov... You're not from around here, are you?" Peter answered "How do you know that?" Natasha gave a smirk first before answering "Everyone knows me since I released all of SHIELD's files in the internet. So, where do you come from?" Peter then answered with just one word "Space." Natasha then questioned once again "Space? So you're an alien?" Peter said "Half-alien."

He deactivated his mask, revealing to them his face. "You're human..." Natasha said. Peter then said "HALF." Natasha gave him a serious look and asked "Ok, Starlord, what do you want here?"

There was a brief silence in the field before he finally said "I just want someone to answer my question."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be seeing more of Kitty so hang in there :)


	8. The Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally meets the Avengers and they help him try to find the girl affected by the Reality Stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came a while longer than the first ones, so I'll try to make it up to you by making this real long.

"You serious?" Natasha asked Peter.

"Yeah." Peter answered.

All that hustle to just ask a question. He might seem pretty stupid for doing it but for some reason, he noticed Natasha seemed to have taken him seriously.

"Then put the man down." Natasha demanded.

Peter almost forgot he was still holding the man he pinned earlier. Letting him go, the soldier quickly ran towards the crowd of soldiers and vanished. As the soldier ran, Natasha looked at the man.

She then looked back at Peter and stated "That's Matthew, it's his first day here so you might have scared him a little bit."

Peter could hear some of the soldiers laughing a little bit.

The atmosphere here in this facility didn't seem at all very strict, beside the two soldiers at the gate who started the trouble.

Natasha then continued "For you to follow me inside, you must wear this handcuffs."

Natasha then revealed handcuffs, but not the normal type he last seen in the 80s. These were really advanced, metal for the hands while what was joining them was some kind of blue light. Laser maybe? He thought it was cool though.

"Why do I need to be handcuffed?" Peter then asked.

Natasha then answered "You can fight. You took care of some of our men..." Natasha smirked first before continuing "...even if it were sloppy techniques..." Peter smiled a little to her and then she continued "...so we won't take the risk that you might have a more sinister motive to be here."

Peter then let Natasha handcuff him. He then asked Natasha "You're not getting my knapsack?" while Natasha was adjusting the handcuffs. She then answered "I'm sure you're not stupid to fight with handcuffs on." Well that's a first. Plus it would have been more trouble if Natasha took his knapsack, he needed the Space Stone to be with him all the time.

Peter then told Natasha "Lead the way."

Natasha then turned her back on Peter and started to walk while saying "Back to your posts people." She was addressing the soldiers. As soon as she commanded, the soldiers went back to marching on the fields and posts.

As Peter was following Natasha, he looked at the handcuffs on him. Being interested, he asked Natasha "These handcuffs are pretty advanced... Are all Terra's handcuffs like this now?"

While still walking, Natasha looked back at him and asked "Terra?" Peter remembered nobody knew on Earth that that was what the galaxy was calling them.

Peter chuckled a little bit and said "Oh sorry. I mean Earth. I was spending too much time in space."

Natasha then looked back at where she was heading, the main facility, and said "Not all Earth's handcuffs are like that. This one's a gift from Stark for this facility."

Natasha then opened the main doors of the facility and let Peter through first, and then leading the way again. Peter saw the busy lobby, offices, laboratories by just walking in the lobby of the facility. You can pretty much see everything since what was separating each room was only glass. The lobby instead had only few people in it, men in suits on their phones, and one counter with the same "A" logo every soldier had on their arms.

Peter followed Natasha until they arrived in a corridor leading to a single room, which he inspected it might be a cell or an interrogation room. "Well, it won't be right if I don't get imprisoned atleast once." Peter told Natasha while walking towards the room.

Natasha looked at him and said "You won't be. You have a question, we intend to answer it."

Peter then asked her "Will you be the one doing it?" Natasha then answered "No, uhm, is it Spacelord?"

Even his people can't remember his outlaw name! Peter then corrected her "Starlord. Its okay, people don't usually remember." Natasha seemed to have smiled but Peter wasn't sure, and so he continued "Just call me Peter Quill."

They both arrived in front of the door of the room.

Upon arriving, Natasha said to Peter "Well then, Peter, someone will be joining you inside the room to ask yo- sorry, to answer your questions... Its usually the other way around."

Peter came inside, seeing a single light lighting the room, one table on the center of the room and two chairs on the opposite ends of the table. He sat on one of the chairs. He saw Natasha close the door and he waited for someone to arrive.

After fifteen minutes worth of waiting, he saw someone come in with him. He was in some silly uniform but it looked good on him. The uniform was dark blue, had a star in the middle of the chest, and red stripes on the stomach part. He had blonde hair and a very muscular body, a little bit better than Peter's body. Wait... Was he Captain America? Peter wasn't sure, he remembers in his history class that Captain America fought during World War II, and he saw a picture of him in his textbook, but he died.

Peter asked while the man was sitting down "Tell me this is a joke and you're just a big impersonator of Captain America." The man's eyes grew and asked "What?"

There was a quick silence in the room until the man said "I am Captain America." Peter's eyes grew and shouted "WHAT?!" Captain America then continued "Romanov told me about your profile, and..."

Peter interrupted him by asking "Wait, wait, wait... How come you're alive?" Captain America answered "I was frozen, then SHIELD found me and restored me to life. Then I just found myself in a whole new world with everyone I know either dead or old... Or even..." Captain America hesitated.

Captain America then returned to the topic and asked "Like I said earlier, Romanov updated me with your profile, you being a human coming from space."

Peter then said immediately "I'm sure I'm like seventy five percent human but do you still have your shield? You fought the war with it!" Peter felt like he was some child seeing a celebrity, well, actually he was seeing a living legend!

Captain America then answered "Yes..." And immediately continued "...so she told me tha-"

Captain America was interrupted by Peter again with another question "Are you one of the Avengers?"

Captain America then answered "Yes." And immediately told Peter "Listen son, can we just get to the question you're here for?"

Peter forgot about the reason he was here by just seeing Captain America. Peter then said "Right. I'm sorry." And Peter proceeded to the question "One of your members, the Avengers, they might have been affected by one of the six Infinity Stones, these stones..."

Captain America interrupted him by saying "Infinity Stones?" Peter then said "Yes. These Infinity Stones hold a vast amount of power..." The Captain interrupted him again by saying "We know about the Infinity Stones, Thor told us about those."

Peter then asked "Thor? Like from the Norse mythology?" Captain America then answered "Yes. I know, crazy, first gods then human aliens." and then continued "So, what's your business with the Stones?" Peter then answered "Well, that explains one of my doubts..." The Captain then asked "What doubts?" Peter answered "Thanos, he was speaking with someone he was calling an "Asgardian", I thought he was crazy."

The Captain then said "So, there is a problem up there in Thor's world, a traitor among them... And who's this Thanos?"

Peter answered "Thanos, he's the mastermind behind all this, me and my comrades attacked his lair, but it was a trap and his army, the Chitauri, killed our allies and Thanos was able to capture us." Captain America's eyes then grew and asked "The Chitauri? That was the race that attacked New York." Peter's eyes grew as well and asked "The Chitauri were the aliens that attacked New York?!" The Captain confirmed and asked "Yes... So what does Thanos want? And how did you escape? You mentioned you were captured."

Peter then answered "I don't know what he wants but he seems he might be collecting the Stones at all costs. Maybe he's trying to wield all of them, but its impossible, I can only wield one, and I feel like I'm going to explode. Thanks to the Space Stone, I was able to escape Thanos, and found myself here on Earth."

Captain America then asked "You can wield them?" Peter answered "Yes, but one at a time only, my other alien half permits me to do so." Peter then thought of showing Captain America the Space Stone in his knapsack but quickly erased the idea.

Captain America then said "You still haven't asked your question, what is it?"

Peter then asked "One of the Avengers were affected by the Mind Stone, I need to know who that person is. I don't need the one who wields it. He or she is the only one who can help me find the other person who was affected by the Reality Stone before the Asgardian Thanos sent finds her."

Captain America then said "Then you're talking about Wanda." Peter then asked "Captain, may I talk to her?" Captain America then answered "Of course, the Avengers will help you find and protect this girl from this Asgardian..." Peter then immediately said "Thank you. But you must know, joining me will mean you're fighting against Thanos to save the galaxy, or the whole universe." Captain America then responded "We know, if this means that the Avengers must expand to guard the galaxy, then-" Peter interrupted him by saying "Actually that's our team's job, but you guys are welcome to join us."

Peter then asked Captain America "So, when will Wanda come in here?" Captain America then said "Actually, she's currently not here and she's in an assignment with her fellow Avenger in Africa." The Captain stood up and said "But we can catch up to them."

Peter stood up as well. Captain America removed his handcuffs using an ID card and they both went out of the room.


	9. The Scarlet Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is being helped by the Avengers to find the woman affected by the Reality Stone, but something gets in the way.

Back from the corridor where he entered, Peter followed Captain America to wherever they were headed now.

Captain America then touched something in his ear, probably a transmitter, and said "Romanov, prepare the Quinjet."

"The 'Quinjet'... Not a bad name." Peter thought to himself.

Moving on to somewhere just two floors above the lobby, the Captain stopped to talk with a man who looked like a scientist that was passing through them. He had curly hair, he was wearing glasses, and looked very calm.

"Dr. Banner, are you kind of in a hurry?" The Captain said. Then the doctor answered "Yeah... I have some business in Manhattan..." The doctor looked at Peter then back at the Captain and asked "Who's this?"

The Captain then introduced Dr. Banner to Peter "This is Peter Quill. He has information that needs to be confirmed." Peter then raised his hand to shake the doctor's. The doctor also raised his. Peter told the doctor while shaking his hand "Nice to meet you."

The doctor then released his hand and addressed Captain America "Okay... I'll take my leave now." And with that, he left.

When they started to walk again, Peter then asked the Captain "Confirmed?" The Captain then answered "Well, even if I would like to believe you, we're still not sure if you're telling the truth." Peter asked again "Then how will you guys believe me?" The Captain then told Peter "When Wanda tells us to."

"What's up with this Wanda woman? Can she like read minds or something like that?" Peter asked the Captain. Captain America just answered "Sort of."

After going through a door, Peter found himself in the rooftop, with possibly what they call the Quinjet waiting for them. Natasha was waiting for them outside the jet.

When Peter and Captain America was in the entrance of the jet, Natasha asked the Captain "Rogers, where are we going?" while sitting down on the pilot's seat. The Captain answered while giving Peter a place to seat behind both the pilot and co-pilot's seat "In Wakanda, Africa."

Natasha turned the engine on, and before Peter knew it, they were hundreds of feet above the facility.

The Captain sat on the co-pilot's chair while he was talking to Natasha. Peter wasn't listening though, he just looked at Natasha, or really just the pilot's seat. He really misses the Milano and his team. He couldn't even imagine the possible torture Thanos' people were doing to them. How will he rescue them? The Avengers might help him but Earth's spaceships won't make the trip, they are galaxies away. He could use the Space Stone inside his knapsack, but he'll probably wake up unconscious like last time. Then that means he needs to teleport somewhere safe close to Thanos' lair... Xandar.

"Quill." Natasha's voice calling him brought him back to reality and then she continued "Are you okay?" Apparently, Natasha and Captain America were looking at him.

Peter answered "Yeah, sorry." Both looked back at the front of the jet, even if the only thing they will see is clouds, somehow like space, you'll just see an empty abyss.

"You look worried." The Captain stated. Then Peter said "No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about... stuff." Then silence. Peter knew the two of them didn't believe him, but it wasn't like he was thinking about a plan to kill them or something.

Trying to keep up a conversation, Peter asked "What is Wanda doing in... uhm... what's the place again?" The Captain answered him "Wakanda. She and Falcon has some business with its king." Peter then said "Great. And how is Wanda supposed to tell that I'm telling the truth?" The Captain then answered "We actually don't know how she does that but its all connected to the Mind Stone."

"Well you guys seem to have figured it all out, if you don't mind, I'm going to rest up." With that, he made himself comfortable in his seat and slept.

\----------

"Peter wake up." Natasha told him.

Peter tried to wake up as hard as he could, but it was tempting not to. The dream he had, being back with his family, his new family, his mother, it felt like heaven.

"Peter, we're here." Natasha told him, trying to wake him up.

But he needed to be in the real world, where he must prevent Thanos from getting what he wants.

Opening his eyes, the sunlight of the place blinded him, so he looked away to the left, where Natasha was, shaking his shoulder.

"Good, you're awake." Natasha said. She removed her hand on his shoulder and told him to stand up from the seat. Peter stood up while yawning.

"Follow me, they're waiting outside." Natasha said while she opened the entrance of the Quinjet. Peter obliged. While the entrance was still opening, he could hear a woman say with a Russian accent say "It's all done." And then Captain America replying "Good." before the entrance was fully open.

There he saw Captain America with a woman with black hair, wearing a black short dress and long women's boots.

Where they were was very isolated, tress surrounding all of them, and a small cabin not far from where they were standing. The place had insects buzzing around which reminded Peter of his family's farm during the night. Especially when he and his mother would look in the sky and name the stars.

Peter, while following Natasha, asked "Okay, where are we exactly?" The Captain took pleasure of answering the question for him and said "We're at the outskirts of Wakanda." Peter was then introduced to the woman by Captain America "Peter, this is Wanda. Wanda, Peter." Peter then raised his hand to shake Wanda's and said "Nice to meet you." Wanda shook his hand and said "Same here." Then she addressed Captain America and asked "What do you want me to do with him?"

The Captain answered "Just do your mind thing on him, look through his mind, his fear, anything that would tell that he's telling the truth on the details I told you earlier."

The sky slowly dimmed and thunders far away roared in the coming storm. Natasha then said to them "A storm is coming, do you guys mind if we take shelter in that cabin?"

Everyone walked towards the cabin. As they entered the abandoned structure, rain started to pour outside. The cabin was small, dark, dirty with some webs in the corners of the room.

Wanda instructed Peter to seat on the chair across the room. Peter sat and then asked "What now?" Wanda came over to him and said "This might hurt." while her eyes turned red. Pater asked "What should h-".

Before he could finish, Wanda raised her hand, releasing some red aura, causing Peter's head to feel a migraine, with him breathing heavily.

"Peter?" A familiar voice said behind him. Apparently, he was standing up. When did he stood up? Where was he? His surrounding was just white...

"Peter." The same voice said to him.

He looked behind him.

"Mom..."

It was his mother. Peter ran towards her to hug her. Even if this wasn't real, it was real enough for him, atleast he'll be able to hug his mother one last time.

Peter hugged his mother with all his strength, not wanting to let go. He could feel his mother putting her hand on his head. The warmth of his mother was like when she was still alive. He felt so comfortable... Last time he felt like this was over 26 years ago.

Suddenly, something felt different...

The warmth turned to cold. Everything around him turned to cold. Peter immediately stopped hugging what was before her mother and stepped back. What was now before him was a cloacked woman, from the top to the bottom. The hood she wore only revealed her lower face, her lips smiling at Peter. The surroundings turned dark, then skulls and skeletons started to appear and pile up under the woman's feet. The skulls and skeletons made the woman rise up and up, while she was still standing and looking at Peter. He then felt whatever he was standing on disappear under his feet making him fall into the darkness.

The fall soon ended, as he was penetrated by a big sharp rock into his stomach. The pain was unbearable. He tried to remove himself, but couldn't. He tried to stop the bleeding but couldn't as well.

A figure appeared before him. The figure looked very familiar... Gamora. His vision was getting blurry, but he knew it was Gamora. "We trusted you." Gamora told him. Peter then coughed blood. "You were our only family." Gamora continued. Peter coughed more blood from his mouth. "You left us to die!" Gamora shouted. Peter shouted back "No! I didn't! I'm coming back!"

His head started to ache like before, as what was happening before him vanished and visions of him listening to Thanos and the Asgardian was being played before him.

"Stop!!!" Thanos shouted as he ran towards Peter. Peter prepared himself for the impact, but Thanos passed right through him. As he looked back, he saw himself wielding the Space Stone about to teleport away from Thanos' ship...

Then the headache he's having got worse as he was back to reality.

While he was touching his head, he asked by shouting "What the hell did you do?!" Wanda, in front of him, ignored him and faced towards Captain America and said "He's telling the truth."

It was hard to listen to the conversation of the two with his severe headache, everything they said was blurry to his ears. He was starting to feel dizzy as well.

A hand was giving him a glass of water. It was Natasha's. "Thanks." He told her. His head was starting to feel better thanks to the water he drank.

A ring of a cellphone interrupted everyone's own business in the cabin. It was Natasha's. "Steve, it's Stark." She told the Captain. She answered the call, put the phone on her ear and said "This is Natasha, what do you need Tony?"

"Yes, I'm with them..." She continued.

Natasha then put her phone in speakerphone and raised the volume so everyone could hear it, including Peter.

"Is it on speakerphone?" A man in his 40s or 50s asked Natasha. "Yeah." She answered. The voice in the phone then said "Where are the Avengers? Especially you Natasha, where the hell are you guys? We have a situation here in Manhattan, I don't want to tell you about it right now, I'll tell it to you when you guys arrive, it's a big surprise." Then some explosions can be heard from the background. "But let's just say that this BIG surprise is BIG and GREEN, and is rioting on Manhattan for some freaking reason!" Then he hung up.

Peter then asked them "Big and green? An alien? Is there another alien attack?" Captain America then answered him "No, it's Banner. Come on, let's go."

Peter stood up to follow the Captain. Natasha asked "What about Falcon?" Instead of the Captain, Wanda answered her "I'll wait for Wilson. He's not yet done with his business with the prince." Natasha then went out of the cabin with Captain America. Peter followed them, but before he got outside, Wanda stopped him and said "I'm sorry... For earlier." Peter then replied "Just don't do that again." Wanda gave him a quick smile and then continued "The woman you're searching for... You already know her." Peter then went outside and followed the two Avengers inside the Quinjet.

The three of them sat on where they sat before, closed the entrance and flew away towards Manhattan.

"Someone I already know?" Peter thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you guys know who the woman is already.
> 
> If you don't know who yet, good good.
> 
> If you know... Well it was pretty obvious haha


End file.
